


Cover for "Coming Home by Sonora"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When S.H.I.E.L.D. approaches Tony Stark to help with their 1940s deception for Steve Rogers, to be a semi-familiar face and name to help re-introduce him to the world, Tony agrees on one condition - that it's his show to run. And at first, it seems like his plan's going off without a hitch. What he doesn't account for, however, are his own growing feelings for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Coming Home by Sonora"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434870) by [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/pseuds/Sonora). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/128476114764/) on tumblr.


End file.
